


Ten Minutes to Midnight

by mos



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Darcy's life changes in January 2004. His story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be sort of a sombre narrative so hopefully it's not too boring.

When it happens, he's at Bing's party. Looking back, he can't remember what he's doing at the exact moment, but it's somewhere between examining the bookshelf and having another beer pressed upon him by Bing and being once again told that he should mingle more. He thinks he should have felt something, when it happened, but he didn't. It was just another evening.

He hates parties. Even Bing's.

When the call comes, it's two in the morning. 2:14, to be exact. The girl next to him isn't exactly his girlfriend, but it's easy to fall into bed with Cate, as he's known her just long enough to not be so awkward as he is around most girls. It's casual. The phone wakes her, too, and the moment imprints itself on his memory: her eyes in the darkness, a nondescript moment. She's there when everything changes, and that's how he'll always remember her: as the one who was there.

 _William._ Something catches in the voice on the phone and he's wide awake. _William, there has been an accident._

Ms. Reynolds is his father's executive assistant, and she's like an aunt to him, and her voice breaks on the last word. There's nothing she can say, no way to say it that can make it easy on him, and so the words tumble out, sometimes together and sometimes broken: black ice, in the Sierras. On their way back from a dinner party.

They pulled his mother's body from the wreckage, he learns later. His father was airlifted to the hospital and died upon arrival. But Reynolds doesn't tell him any of this, not now. She just tells him that his parents are dead. The accident happened at ten minutes to midnight, sometime between looking at the bookshelf and Bing telling him to mingle.

The touch on his arm brings him back to the present. Cate is there, and he's making choking noises. His stomach has ended up in his throat somewhere, and his mind is screaming. He tries to focus on what Reynolds is saying, but all he can think about is his mother's voice two days ago, telling him they were going up to the Sierras for the weekend.

_Gigi has a big swim meet in San Diego, so we thought we'd just go up for the weekend._

The next few hours pass by in a blur. There are papers to sign, calls to make. He leaves Cate in his bed at Harvard and catches a red-eye flight to California and Tahoe, where Reynolds has arrived ahead of him and meets him at the hospital. He signs whatever they put in front of him. Their words fall and crumble around his ears, never really reaching him. Reynolds's hand on his shoulder is the only thing keeping him grounded, and he manages to hang on until they're in the plane again, heading to San Francisco, and only then does he break.

He's allowed to lose it. He has to do it now, because his sister is flying back from her swim meet this evening and she doesn't know yet, and the worst moment of his life will be when he has to tell her, and he'll have to be strong for both of them.

In the end, though, he doesn't have to say anything. He sees her before she sees him. She's laughing with her friends on the swim team, and his heart feels heavy, because the moment she spots him will be the moment he destroys her. And he does. That little line forms between her brows when she sees him in place of their mother, and she slows in her step, and then stops altogether.

She isn't willing to come forward into her new reality, and so she stands there while people jostle and bump and move around her, while her friends move off. Finally the coach lays a hand on her shoulder, and robotically she moves forward, her eyes never leaving his face.

She's so small, like a fawn with her wide eyes. She's always been tiny, like a sprite always stumbling after him growing up, begging to be taken along or inserting herself into his activities. He remembers her breaking his telescope and how he'd made her cry, and their mother's words: _You two are going to have to get along, because someday you're going to need each other._

That was supposed to be decades in the future. Not when they were not yet fourteen and twenty.

The tears are there before she reaches him, and he moves forward to take her up in a hug, unable to stop his own eyes from leaking. He ushers her out of the airport and the driver is taking them home when he tells her everything. He has to tell her that no, they're not hurt. Not anymore. He has to tell her about the black ice in the Sierras. He has to tell her they're not coming home.

She's making some sort of heaving, retching sound, and he can't do anything but watch as his sister dies inside. They cling to each other, and if there was anything left of his heart to break... but there isn't.

It's like a bomb went off inside his little sister, and he's left to pick up the pieces of her that's left. Only he's just been hit by the blast, too, and he's got to crawl around bleeding while he does it.

He's glad that he doesn't have to walk into the empty house alone, because he comes undone all over again when he sees his father's coat left slung over the back of a chair in the living room, and his mother's briefcase on the counter. Pieces of their life, left strung about all over the house. Gigi collapses in the living room and he sits beside her on the couch, and they stay like that for hours. She doesn't stop crying. The phone rings. Reynolds checks up on them. Aunt Catherine is flying up. Bing will talk to his professors. Fitz is coming over tomorrow, skipping out on class like he used to do in high school.

It's Gigi that pushes him into motion, into some sort of living, though not intentionally. He's aware that he's responsible for her now. She doesn't see him cry, but sometimes she sees him with red eyes in the morning, or after he gets out of the shower.

It isn't easy, being the strong one, the responsible one. It's her that keeps him pushing forward, though.


	2. Chapter 2

After the funeral, and the paperwork, and the friends and family go home, life goes on. He is Gigi's legal guardian now, and places her as his top priority. University is on hold. He can't go back to Harvard; he'll have to change schools so he can raise his sister in San Francisco. He refuses to disrupt her life anymore than it already has been.  

He spends a lot of time with Ms. Reynolds down at Pemberley Digital. He can't quite grasp that he is CEO now, but what he does know is that he trusts those who give him guidance. Aunt Catherine comes up a lot and she and Reynolds spend hours with him, teaching him what he needs to know. Of course, he does know a little about it already: one does not grow up the heir to a media company without learning something of how it's run. There is still much to learn, though. Intelligent as he is, he is still young.

Sometimes he can feel the men in the board room assessing him, wondering if he's up to the job. He stiffens his back, hides his feelings, and does his best. And the company somehow survives and grows on the back of this orphaned kid.

The one thing he makes sure to do before anything else, though, is to be there when Gigi arrives home from school.

He tackles university again in the fall. Once, when he goes back down to Harvard to collect his things, he sees Cate on campus, but she's with another guy. They exchange a glance but he's hardly thought of her. There are no regrets there; he doesn't have time for women and love anymore.

Balancing school with running a company is exhausting, and Fitz helps him in his spare time, coming over to watch movies with Gigi and help her with her homework on the nights William is up to his ears in papers. He falls asleep at his father's desk every night, surrounded by paperwork and half-finished essays on the computer.

One morning he wakes up to find a cup of coffee on the desk and a blanket over his shoulders.

This is Gigi's way of saying thank you. This is her first sign of life. Without fail, from that day onward, the blanket is there and so is the coffee, sometimes cold when he sleeps late, but he'll drink it even then. On weekends he finds her watching cartoons in the living room, and he tosses aside his duties for awhile to watch them with her. She's still a kid, and she's still been through too much, but she knows that he's there. He's made sure of that.

One weekend they tackle their parents' things. They haven't been in the bedroom in months, and when they go in, the devastation comes back all over again. There are clothes, hanging here and there. Their mother's jewelry and perfumes are scattered about her dresser, and his father's ties and cufflinks and watches. He and Gigi cry a little, and then they laugh, lost in family photos and mementos their parents kept from their childhood.

They keep some things. The jewelry goes to Gigi, while he keeps the watches and cufflinks, and a few ties. He likes the thought of going into the boardroom with something of his father there with him. Most of the clothes go, and there are a lot of them. The keepsakes from their childhood Gigi takes away to put in a scrapbook. Stray books go into the library. After everything is done, they go into the living room and watch home movies.

 _How do you say her name, William?_ Their mother asks, with laugher in her voice.

 _Georgiana!_ His eleven year old self gives adds a perfect French inflection to the name, and beside him, a five year old Gigi is cackling with laughter and clapping her hands together.

_Will, come and see these silly children of ours. Your son thinks he's French._

Their father laughs in the background and says that William can be whatever he wants.

 _Say it, William!_ Gigi urges.

 _Say what, Gigi?_ Again, the French inflection on the name that she so delights in, and she laughs and laughs.

He's called her that since then, softening the g's, at first to entertain her and then just because it was their thing. She shakes her head and smiles at him now, and he shrugs back.

They support each other. He's protective of her. He picks her up from parties, and buys her tampons, and lectures her when her grades slip. Sometimes she listens and sometimes she doesn't. Sometimes they fight. But he always wakes up at his desk with a blanket over his shoulder and a cup of coffee, and he's always there when she needs someone.

Sometimes he's lonely, but only once does he give into it. He doesn't know the woman's full name, but she's an assistant to a business associate, and she's five years older than him. She invites him back to her hotel room after a business dinner and he accepts. He feels awkward,  but it's a release he's needed for a long time. Afterwards, she falls asleep with a sticky arm thrown across his body. He slips away at three am, unable to sleep with another body in a foreign bed.

He's shocked to find Gigi awake and waiting when he creeps in the door at ten to four in the morning. She's been watching _Gone With the Wind_ and her eyes are wet, and it hits him like a punch in the gut. She thinks he wasn't coming home. The guilt is too much, and he says he's sorry and manages to stumble out an excuse about a late meeting and traffic, and she accepts it. She's young enough that she believes him, though later on she'll probably guess what he was up to. She goes to bed and he hurries to his room to wash the dried sweat off his body and bury his clothes, reeking of perfume, in the bottom of his laundry basket. He's ashamed of himself.

He's come from a long line of respectable men named William Darcy, after all. It would be so easy to become the powerful CEO, sleeping with women, using them and then leaving them, even being shy and awkward. He refuses to be that man.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, he manages to get his degree. It's not easy balancing the company, Gigi, and school, but somehow he does it. Now working at the company full time, he understands a lot more and takes on more responsibility. He's Mr. Darcy to everyone, and for whatever reason, everyone loves him, so he thinks he must be doing a pretty good job.

Gigi makes him go prom dress shopping with her and her friend. It's embarrassing, but he does it anyway, and the saleswomen smile behind their hands at his awkwardness and her enthusiasm. They argue over dresses: short versus long, low cut versus high necked. In the end they come to a compromise. The whole thing is a little mortifying, but she's so happy that he's there, bouncing along beside him like an eager puppy after she makes her choice. If she's happy, he's done right. And together, they've done all right.

 _You know it's okay if you want to bring girls around the house._ She tells him this one day and it momentarily stuns him, and he spends a moment trying to reconcile these words with who he sees, and he realizes she really has grown up.

 _I'm trying to imagine the parade of casual lovers you think I'm keeping from you_ , he tells her, after she repeats what she's said, thinking he hasn't heard because he's so silent.

She shakes her head and leaves, but in a way she's right. He does keep women away, ever since that night she thought he wasn't coming home. Despite his awkwardness around women, it would be easy to sleep with them, if he was inclined to engage in casual sex. He feels their eyes on him across tables at business dinners, skimming his body. He sees the invitation there. He wouldn't have to do anything but accept when they offer, and they do. They offer to make him coffee upstairs, or show him the view from their hotel room, and sometimes they're more blunt. But he says no. It's not who he is.

He buys Gigi a condo near her university because he knows what goes on in the dormitories, and he wants to keep her as far away from drunken college boys as possible. Fitz thinks he's hilarious, but doesn't try to talk him out of it. She seems happy enough, though, and he checks up on her often.

Then George Wickham happens.

It had been six months after his parents' death, when George dropped by Pemberley Digital one day looking for money. They hadn't been close since high school, but William knew his father's wishes and arranged for them to be carried out, and thought the matter was done. Ten months later when George came back asking for more and was denied, William thought he'd washed his hands of him and his greed. Apparently not.

He wishes that his parents were there to talk to. He's done all right with helping Gigi grow up, but George Wickham has destroyed her all over again. He's sick with it, and with what she's said to him. She's screamed that she hates him, that she wishes their parents were here to see what a selfish jerk he's become, and that she wants him to get lost and that he's only jealous because he hasn't gotten laid in years and nobody loves him, and that George loved her and he's wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

It hurts, but he steps back and lets her have her space, but only until the anger is gone. Then he's there to hand her tissues, like he always has been, and there to listen. She's a mess. She says she's sorry for what she said and he forgives her. He doesn't forgive himself, though, and he's filled with anger at George Wickham. For the first time in his life, he hates someone.

It's the worst possible time to meet the woman of his dreams, and it shows. That Lizzie Bennet calls him out for what he's done only makes him love her more, and it tortures him, because she _hates_ him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Well Mr. Darcy, I hope it's not too lonely on the pedestal you've put yourself on._

It's those words that finally shatter him. That's when he knows that everything she's said is right. Because he is lonely. He is a robot. He's become that way out of necessity.

After giving Lizzie the letter and leaving her to whatever conclusions she may come to, he throws himself into work. One night he almost says yes to one of those women catching his eye across the table. He does say yes, but then he sees that look in her eyes that says she's seeing them together, her at his side. He's seen that look in Caroline Lee's eyes. It doesn't mean that they want _him_. No, they want the idea of him: the rich, handsome young CEO. He doesn't want that. He leaves the woman, abruptly, lets the elevator doors close between them, sees the dream in her eyes disappear as it does.

He comes home drunk, and Gigi is there. Strangely enough, she looks relieved, like she's been waiting for something to finally break him open, to make him come undone. She knows something is wrong but he won't tell her yet. He smells like beer and cigar smoke and his tie is loose and shirt unbuttoned, but he sits on the couch next to her and she goes and grabs them a bottle of wine from the cellar. They sit there in silence and pass it back and forth until he stumbles off to bed.

He finally tells her about Lizzie Bennet at Christmas, on their yearly ski trip. She hasn't pried about it (much) but she knows that something happened and is almost certainly waiting for him to bring it up. In the end, though, he's forced into it. It's midnight after a day of skiing and she catches him watching Lizzie's Christmas video while he's up late supposedly with work stuff. She comes in to get a drink of water and sees the video on the screen, hears his name mentioned.

_What are you watching?_

He slams the laptop shut, but she's already next to him, her eyes questioning.

_Who were those girls? They said your name._

There's no way around it. She wants him to open up the laptop and show him the video, but he sits her down instead and he tells her everything.

 _Her name is Lizzie Bennet_ , he says, in a strange imitation of her video intros, _and I am in love with her._

There's shock on her face, and then an excited sort of glee. It fades, though, when he quickly adds that she hates him. The rest of the story pours out, and she listens intently, sometimes shocked, and in the end dismayed, though he sees that thoughtful expression on her face and knows the gears of her mind are turning. He makes her promise to wait until she gets home before she starts watching the videos, and she does. He's already on a plane to LA by then.

He should have known that she and Fitz would interfere. When he learns that Lizzie's coming to Pemberley Digital, he has to go for a bike ride before he's calm enough to process the information. Gigi, as it turns out, is delighted. That much is clear from the next video.

_So you know about my relationship with your CEO, William Darcy?_

_Or... your lack of one._

That flash of a gleeful smile on his sister's face can only mean she's up to no good.

He should have known she would throw them in a room together and shut the door.

It's awkward, and his heart is in his throat the entire time, but somehow he speaks to Lizzie. She looks at him, really looks at him, and then she touches his arm. Inside, he feels ridiculous, but it's enough to make him arrange things so that he stays in San Francisco for the month. Gigi is over the moon and doesn't try to hide it, even when he tries to lecture her for throwing him in a room with the woman he hasn't stopped loving. He can't find it in himself to be really angry with his sister, though, because... well, she threw him in a room with the woman he loves.

_She totally checked you out, William! Look! At 3:50! She did!_

Gigi goes on and on about the video and it gets worse when Fitz comes over that evening and they replay it several more times on the television, analyzing every bit of it and hooting over the part where Lizzie's eyes sweep over him and when they stare at each other. By the time Fitz starts congratulating him on his "game", William has already shut himself in his office.

He's cautiously optimistic, though. Something in Lizzie has changed. There's a softening in her demeanor and he wonders how he couldn't see her hostility toward him before, but then love is blind. This new Lizzie wreaks havoc on his emotions. On their tour around the city, he catches her watching him from the corner of his eye a few times, but when he looks, she looks away. Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes their gazes linger on each other.

Gigi crackles with excitement, and then crashes when Lizzie abruptly leaves.

George Wickham again. The urge to physically shove the man out of their lives turns to an urge to strangle him altogether when he sees Lizzie crying on her videos. It kills him inside, seeing her like that. It drives him, and he's determined to find Wickham and get rid of him once and for all, and make things right for Lizzie and her sisters.

He'll do anything for her, after all. Even buy a porn company.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've just made a few quick changes to this story (I originally had Darcy and Bing at school in LA, but because I'm a perfectionist and it was confirmed that Bing went to undergrad at Harvard, I put them both there) in preparation for posting the last chapter.
> 
> (I'm resisting the urge to obsessively edit this thing, because I tend to do that.)


	5. Chapter 5

He's hopelessly in love with Lizzie Bennet, and it hurts.

At first he tells himself he's going to get over her. He's going to help her family, he's going to make her happy, and then he's going to step aside. Calling her is out of the question. In fact, he's not entirely sure she'd want him to, though if she wanted to speak to him, she has his number, too. He considers texting her on Valentine's Day, or tweeting her, but dismisses the idea, tells himself she doesn't want him.

_I will admit that there was a certain amount of-_

_Chemistry? Heat? Tension?_

She doesn't deny it, which he supposes is accurate enough. He's seen the videos; he knows she's attracted to him physically. That, at least, is mutual. It doesn't mean she likes him any better than she did before, however. No, even with a spark of attraction between them it isn't enough.

_William Darcy is a force of nature._

He actually laughs out loud a little at that, and then spends an unhealthy amount of time wondering what was in her mind that provoked that comment. He'd never thought of himself as a force of nature, never a force at all, in fact. He's just... William Darcy, son of Will Darcy, grandson of Bill Darcy, and on and on. Just a man, like any other.

Gigi, as expected, texts him continuously until he threatens to dock her pay if she doesn't get back to work. He doesn't mean it, and she knows this, but it stops her anyway, at least until she barges impatiently into his office at the end of the day and drags him out for a cheap dinner where he tells her that he's getting over Lizzie Bennet and could she please stop?

_But William, I'm telling you she likes you. You have to make a move. She wants you to call!_

_I made a move before and it got me nowhere. This discussion is over._

When she finds out about him buying Novelty Exposures, she's not happy, not exactly. He's actually not sure just _what_ she is, but he tries not to think about it (and fails). They're not friends, but does she want to be? Or is she just grateful for what he did for her? He doesn't know, doesn't understand, and when hope rears its ugly head after seeing her video with Caroline, he tries to ignore it.

When she calls, of course he's in a meeting in Chicago, because nothing is ever simple where Lizzie Bennet is concerned. It's mid-afternoon and he's got his phone on silent, but when he casually glances down at it a few minutes later and sees her name there, sees that she's actually _called_ him, something in his chest lurches a little. He's actually staring at it for several minutes in a sort of stunned state of shock mixed with joy (and that hope that he'd rather ignore) when someone clears his throat and repeats his name, loudly. He forces himself to put the phone down, forces himself to conduct his business, because it wouldn't do for the CEO of Pemberley Digital to obsess over his love life in a business meeting.

When the meeting is over, he only has a few minutes to listen to her message, because there are more calls to return, and there is business to conduct, and Lizzie deserves more than a hurried call in between meetings. No, calling Lizzie would involve loosening his tie and grabbing a glass of wine and settling down on the couch and talking for however long it took to straighten things out.

Maybe he's nervous, or maybe he's terrified, and that's why he doesn't call her back that evening. It would be rude to call so late, he tells himself, as he remembers unimportant little things that suddenly need doing and goes to bed having imagined conversations with her in his head. In the morning, after he watches her video, he knows calling is out of the question.

He books a flight for Sunday and tries to ignore the urgency that tells him that somewhere, Lizzie Bennet is waiting.

He goes in with that small glimmer of hope, but then something inside him begins to crash because it's only gratitude, and she only wants to be friends, and he can't, he _can't_ do that to himself. Being around the woman he loves and not being hers is absolute torture, and he _cannot do it_.

But he doesn't get to say this, because she kisses him and it vanishes.

And Lizzie Bennet loves him, and it takes a few days for him to quite believe it.

It's like something has lifted from his mind, some dark thing that had been subtly hovering. There's a strange undercurrent of emotion, unfamiliar and yet familiar, and it takes him awhile to place it as contentment. How long had it been since he'd felt content? He thinks back, back through years of running Pemberley and raising Gigi, and back through the awful darkness of his parents dying, and he settles upon a day in the summer between high school and university. He'd been helping his parents around the office as a summer job, and one day when it was too nice to be inside, Will and Anne Darcy had blown off work and dragged both their children out for a day hike and picnic.

It was there, sitting and looking out over the view as they ate their lunch, that he'd felt content. It was one of those perfect days, a spontaneous trip where everything was just _right_ , and they were together, a family. As ever, a pang of sadness followed the memory, seeing a picture in his mind of his parents holding hands on the hike back. His mother had messed his hair as he ducked into the car. It was those small things that got to him, sometimes. The way his mother knew that he hated it when she did that, just like she knew what his first word was and how long it had taken him to learn to walk, and what he'd worn to his first day of school. That was knowledge, the knowing of him, that was all lost now, along with the unconditional love from his parents.

Maybe that was why Lizzie Bennet mattered so much: because if she loved him and stayed with him, she would know those little things about him from here on out, and it would be because she chose him, and he chose her. He'd given a piece of himself to her to hold and cherish, and knowing that she would do just that was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He thought that this part of himself had died with his parents: the part that was carefree, happy, playful, and maybe even a little goofy. But here it was, always had been after all, just hiding. Admittedly he does have some trouble following her family's humour, in the days following when her mother invites him to dinner every night. But he does all right.

It's actually Mrs. Bennet that he can credit with finally allowing he and Lizzie an evening to themselves, because she invites herself and the family to Netherfield for dinner, but on the day it's supposed to happen, only Lizzie shows up. She's exasperated that she's been caught in one of her mother's convoluted plans without knowing it. William can't really say he minds, but he manages to tease Lizzie, who insists that she isn't befuddled, and that Lydia should have warned her, and Jane totally would have, were she here.

It doesn't really matter, though. Making dinner with her is somehow intimate as well as inherently domestic, and neither can keep their hands from the other. Oh, they make it through dinner, he makes sure of that, complete with candlelight and wine. Driving Lizzie wild is a pleasure he refuses to deny himself, but it's possible he does it too well, because they barely get the plates into the dishwasher before she's grabbing him by the tie (yet again) and returning the favour.

When they finally end up naked in his bed, it's all urgency and release for them, and his hands are shaking the entire time, because it's a fantasy turned to a reality he couldn't have imagined. The second time, though... the second time they make love slowly, and it's all hands and lips and caresses and soft cries, and it's her turn to have shaking hands. Neither of them has ever touched another like this, not quite, and when it's over and she falls asleep listening to his heartbeat, he doesn't want to let her go. He loves this woman, doesn't have enough words for how much he loves her and he whispers that to her just before he falls asleep.

He hates leaving her, because he wants to wake up next to her every morning and to kiss her and have her smile at him, and follow him into the shower. Work, however, can't be put off forever, and it's with reluctance that he leaves, though they call and text and she installs Domino on her phone, and they Skype and sometimes he flies in on weekends.

She shows up unexpectedly at his place in San Francisco one Friday evening, driving up and surprising him as he surprised her on her birthday.

_Maybe showing up unexpectedly shouldn't be our thing_ , she says, after he answers the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, his glasses on and his hair still wet.

_I thought you were Chinese_ , he deadpans, and after a fit of giggles, she's all over him.

It's like that, with them. They like teasing each other. He likes winding her up and she likes affectionately calling him names. They still learn from each other. Sometimes they fight, but it always ends with understanding and compromise and love.

Love is what seems to be on her mind, on that unexpected visit. They order Chinese the next night and that's when she says it, dropping it right in the middle of dinner like it's some unimportant afterthought she's been chewing on along with her meal.

_I love you._

She says it so casually. She's got a fork in her hand with a piece of sweet and sour pork on the end, but she's looking at him. Her eyes are bright.

_I love you, too._

He's refrained from saying it, because he hasn't quite gotten over that first time he said it to her, and he's been waiting until she's there, too. And now she is. He reaches across the table and takes her hand, smiles at her and she smiles back.

Of course they live happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's complete. Hope you enjoy it. This fic has surprisingly been a bit of a baby of mine. I've absolutely loved writing it.


End file.
